nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Clace111/Moje 1 opko
Hejcia! To mój pierwszy blog mam nadzieje że będziek okay, koffam DA tak jak wy! ok infooo: *Clary i Simon się nie znają i znać nie będą *Clary pozna Jace'a jako zwykłego ucznia liceum im. Cassandry Clare *Zacznie jej się podobać gdy zaprzyjaźni się z Izzy (Wiadomo że Clary) Ok zaczynamy. A o mało zapomniałam sorry za błędy i piszę z perspektywy Narratora! I. Witaj w Liceum... -Mamo! -Tak Clary? -Gdzie moje wsuwki? -Oh Clarisso są tutaj- Jocelyn pokazała jej małe pudełeczko -O.O Thanks -Proszę, myszka śpiesz się zaraz masz lekcje -Ok ok ok Clary wyszła i szła do liceum, wyciągneła z kieszeni plan lekcji 1. Angielski 2. Plastyka 3.Matematyka 4.Chemia 5.Biologia 6.Fizyka 7.W-F 8.W-F -Co? 2 Wuefy matma oh gash nie przeżyje. Nagle usłyszała trąbienie samochodu odwróciła głowe i ujrzała pięknego chłopaka w wieku ok.17 lat złotowłosy i tak samo złotooki. -Do mnie trąbisz? -Nie do świętego Mikołaja. Tak do ciebie-W jego oczach ujrzała aroganckość pewność siebie i zakochanie po uszy w sobie. Przeczesał włosy. -A po co ci ja? -Ty chodzisz do Liceum im. Cassandry Clare? -Nie, chodzę do podstawówki im. Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie. Tak chodzę do tego liceum, a co? -A do której klasy? -2. A co?? -A bo ja też będę chodzić, wsiadaj nie będziesz szła z buta. -A czemu miałabym ci zaufać? -Bo nie jestem gwałcicielem.? -Ok-Wsiadła i jechali w ciszy. Dojechali on wyszedł i otworzył Clary drzwi. wszystkie dziewczyny które stały wokół szkoły były zasdrosne że Clary przyjechała z takim ciachem. Nagle podleciała do nich Maia (czarnowłosa brązowooka włosy splecione w nałe warkoczyki brązowoskóra coś to przyziemna nie nasza Maia wilkołaczka ;)) -Clary! Od kiedy ty masz takie mega ciacho?! -Od nigdy.? To nie mój chłopak. -To czemu wysiadasz z jego samochodu?? -Bo zaproponował podwózkę.? -Sorry że przerwę, tak zaproponowałem podwózkę. -Oj nic się nie stało że przerwałeś Ciasteczko-Powiedziała Maia. -Maia sorry że przerwę ci zachwycanie się "Ciasteczkiem" ale musze "Ciasteczko" oprowadzić po szkole. -Czemu ty?-Oburzyła się Maia -A czemu nie?-Wtrąciło się "Ciasteczko" -Ok "Ciasteczko" Chodź-Clary chwyciła go za nadgarstek i pociągneła. Szli w ciszy. Clary ją przerwała -Więc "Ciasteczko"-Zaśmiała się-Jak masz na imię bo "Ciasteczko" to nie imię -A skad wiesz może nazywam się "Ciasteczko"? -Haha śmieszne no mów-stukneła go pięścią w ramie -Ok, Nazywam się Jace, Jace Herondale-Uśmiechnąl się-Melodyjne nazwisko dla kogoś takiego jak ja, dziwne co?-To pytanie zadał tak jakby do siebie -Czemu dziwne?-Uśmiechneła się niepewnie -Bo, no ja jestem taki...-Przerwała mu -Arogancki, zafascynowany sobą, pewny siebie, zakochany w sobie...? -Zgadłaś-Uśmiechnął się -Aha, wyczytałam to z twoich oczach. -Kiedy? -Kiedy wsiadałam do twojego samochodu. Dzięki za podwózkę. Ok na stołówce kończymy "Podróż po liceum" -Aha. Ok dzięki. A co masz teraz? -Angielski-Westchneła-Naj gorsza lekcja świata -Serio? Ja bardzo lubię chemię i historię i muzykę. -Myzykę? Mam w piątek. A ty co masz teraz? -To co ty-Odpowiedział spoglądając na plan lekcji -Ahaa.-Uśmiechneła się-To chodź-Chwyciła go za nadgarstek i pociągneła. ***** Lekcje mineły w porządku. Clary staneła na schodach i usłyszała znajome kroki, myślała że to Layla, Lecz była to Maia. _Hej Clary-Powiedziała promiennie -Hej -Alez on sexowny prawdaż? -Kto? -No jakto kto?! Jace Herondale! Jego nazwisko takie melodyjne, urocze. On cały jest uroczy.-Westchneła-A ty czemu nie zwracasz na niego tej samej umagi jak każda? -Bo nie darzę go sympatią. -Czyli darzysz go empatią? -Tego nie powiedziałam!-Clary wrzasneła aż przechodzący przez korytarz Jace to usłyszał i przysłuchał się rozmowie -Ale powiedziałaś że nie darzysz go sympatią! -Noi.? To nie znaczy że darzę go empatią!O powiem prościej, on mi się nie podoba! Lepiej?! -Nie wiem... przepraszam że naskoczyłam. -To ja przepraszam nie chciałam krzyczeć. -Spoko-Maia przytuliła Clary- Do zobaczenia jutro -Do zobaczenia.-Westchneła nie zauważyła że Jace stoi już koło niej -Niezła kłótnia- powiedział -To ironia? -Nie skądże-Uśmiechnął się -Aha. Co chcesz mnie podwieść żeby nikt mnie nie zgwałcił? -Może-Powiedział z półuśmiechem -Jeśli tak to ok-Odwróciła się do niego-To podwieziesz? -Spoko-Uśmiechnął się -Ok, ale drzwi otwieram sobie sama -Ok, jak panienka chce-Uniusł ręce w geście przegranej -O czyżby Jace Herondale poddał sie niskiej rudowłosej dziewczynie?-Zaśmiała się -Nie Ok chodź-Wskazał głową na samochód. Jechaliśmy chwilę w milczeniu -A na jakiej ulicy mieszkasz? -Na Fleet Street 12 -Aha, ej kłamiesz.? -Nie... Jace ta ulica istnieje. A ty na jakiej może kiedyś do ciebie przyjdę. -E... Podam ci mój numer telefonu ok? -Ok.-Clary zrobiła zastanawiającą się minę -789 456 322 -Aha ok, jak by cię zapisać "Jace" czy "Ciasteczko" mów które to twoje prawdziwe imię.?! -Jace moje imie to Jace-Zaśmiał się-Ok to te twoje Fleet Street 12. Pa do jutra, przyjechać po ciebie jutro? -Ok możesz przyjechać, paa-uśmiechneła się. Wyszła z samochodu a Jace czekał aż ona wejdzie do domu. -Hey mamo! -Co ty taka wesoła? -A... nie ważne idę spać pa ****** Rano wstała ubrała się w Jeansy czerwony T-Shirt z napisem "Hello Baby" i trampki. Wzieła torbę i popatrzyła na plan lekcji: 1.Chemia 2.Myzyka 3.Technika 4.Historia 5.Biologia 6.Religia "Muzyka-pomyślała- Dzisiaj Jace się ucieszy" Poszła do drzwi wyjściowych. -Mamo wychodzę -A śnia...-Jocelyn nie dokończyła bo Clary już wyszła. Clary chwilę czekała na Jace'a. Nuciła cicho piosenkę-Warrior od Beth Crowley. Nagle usłyszała -Ile mam czekać?-Zniecierpliwiony głos Jace'a -Jace?-spytała z niedowierzaniem -A spodziewałaś się kogoś innego? -Nie, ile na mnie czekasz? -E no jakieś 10 minut. -Sorry -Już nie sorruj tylko chodź, dziś znowu będą nowi -Znowu? -Yhym -Wow, myślałam że ty będziesz jedynym "Nowym" -śmieszne-Przewrócił oczami -Jace? -Hmm..? -Sorry że pytam ale czemy ubierasz się na czarno? -Interesują cię takie sprawy? -Jak nie chcesz mówić to nie, jeszcze raz sorry.-Clary przygryzła wargę. Resztę drogi przemilczeli. ****** -No gdzie ci "Nowi"? -Zaraz będą. -Jace jest po lekcjach-Clary siedziała na murku. Jace stał. -Wiem zaraz powinni być. O są-Jace zaczął machać dziewczynie o czarnych włosach i chłopakowi również o czarnych włosach, chyba byli rodzeństwem. Różnili się tym że ona miała brązowe oczy a on niebieskie. -Izzy Alec wkońcu-Powiedział na przywitanie Jace -Hej Jace, sorry ale nie wiedziałam co ubrać-Powiedziała... Izzy.? -Musiałem jej doradzać i tak się nie słuchała-Alec.? Przewrócił oczami. -Alec Iz to jest Clary-Clary im pomachała-Clary to Isabelle i Alec-Iz też jej pomachała -Hej-Przywitała się -Hej-Clary się uśmiechneła III. Pocałunek Clary się obudziła była 05.00 rano naszczęście sobota. Ten tydzień był fascynujący Clary zaprzyjaźniła się z Iz. I chyba zakochała się w Jasie. Zobaczyła że jej komórka mryga. Wzieła telofon do ręki. Dostała sms'a od... Jace'a "Hej Clary spotkamy się w Hidden Park o 14.30?" A dostała go o 04.50 Odpisała:"Ok, a coś się stało?" po 12 minutach odpisał jej: "Nic, poprostu chcę pogadać ;)" Odpisała: "No ok do 14.30 ;)" Jace jej nie odpisał. **** Zbliżała się 14.00 Clary już wyszła by mogła spokojnie dojść. Po drodze musiała się zatrzymać parę razy żeby zawiązać buta. Doszła Jace'a jeszcze nie było zerkneła na zegarek była 14.31. "Hmm...-pomyślała-Gdzie on" Nagle na ramieniu poczuła czyjąś dłoń, to nie była dłoń Iz, Aleca lub Jace'a to była obca dłoń. Odwróciła się -Kim... Kim pan jest? -Witaj Clarisso -Skąd pan mnie zna?-Clary mówiła przerażonym głosem -Jestem Valentine Morgenstern -I co mi do tego? -Clarisso.-Clary zaczeła uciekać-Zaczekaj! Clarisso!!-Nagle Valentine usłyszał głos -Co pan od niej chce? -Witaj Jonathanie. -Nie lubię gdy tak się do mnie zwraca, Valcio! -A odpłata za przewinienie? -Tak. A teraz mów co od niej chciałeś.! -To rozkaz? -Tak-Jace wycedził przez zęby-Mów! -Chcę jej powiedzieć prawdę o niej! -Jaką prawdę? Ona nie jest twoją córką! -Czyją?-Jace usłyszał przerażony głos za plecami.-O co chodzi? Jace czemu gadasz z tym panem? -Clary spokojnie-Jace próbował ją uspokoić-Nie ważne, ten pan chciał cię spytać czy znasz Isabelle, tylko tyle-Jace spiorunował Valentine'a wzrokiem-A teraz ten pan idzie -Tak idę. Do widzenia Jonathanie-jego imię prawie wysyczał-Żegnaj Clarisso. -Skąd on zna moje imię?-spojrzała przerażona na Jec'a-Jace? -Napewno ktoś mu powiedział, spokojnie już nie będzie cie nachodził. -Pewny jesteś? -Tak, jestem, a jeśli coś ci zrobi to pożałuje... -Jace? -Tak? -Czemu chciałeś się spotkać? -To z koleżanką już pogadać nie można.?-Lekko się uśmiechnął, Clary odwzajemniła uśmiech -Można, tylko czemu sms'a o 4.57? -Nie spałem, i pomyślałem że nie śpisz. Obudziłem cię przez sms'a? -Nie, wstałam 3 minuty po sms'ie.-Uśmiechneła się sama do siebie-Hyba miałam nadzieje że wysłałeś mi sms'a-oczy wgapiające się w ziemie podniosła i spojrzała w jego złote oczy -Serio? Ok, zmieńmy temat. Ładna dziś pogoda, prawda? -Yhym-po tych słowach zaczął padać deszcz-Świetnie-Jace zdjął kurtkę którą nosił nawet w upalne dni i osłonił siebie i Clary.-Dzięki, ale nie musisz -Proszę i muszę, tak postępują Dżentelmeni.-Clary zachichotała -Dżentelmeni? Od kiedy nim jesteś?-Jego złote oczy zabłysły pewnością siebie -Od zawsze. Przeszkadza? -Myślałam że jesteś arogantem, a nie dżentelmenem-Nagle zaczął dzwonić telefon Clary. Odebrała -Tak? -Cześć. -Maia.? -Nie, jestem siostrą Maii... -Ahaa..., o co chodzi? -Czy jest koło ciebie "Ciasteczko"?-Clary przewróciła oczami -Yhym, a czemu pytasz? -Bo Maia mówiła,że jest sexy. -A ja lubię placki,i co?-Jace zaczął się śmiać, Clary się do niego odwróciła i zrobiła pytającom minę. Jace pokręcił głową "Nic" -No ok, bo chciałabym się z nim umówić -Aha, a ja bym chciała być syrenką. Więc nasze marzenia się nie spełnią -Niby czemu?-Dziewczyna po drugiej stronie słuchawki pisneła -Hmm... Bo z twojego głosu wynika że masz ok. 12-13 lat -Mam 14 -A on 17 -Aha, Maia mówiła że 16! -No widzisz Maia cię okłamała, idź płacz w poduszkę-Clary się rozłączyła -Aha. Jesteś moim adwokatem? -Hmm... Nie.-Znów zabrzęczał telefon Clary -To irytujące -Niby co? -Twój telefon, wyłącz go-Clary posłusznie wyłączyła telefon-Tak lepiej-Uśmiechnął się -Mhm-Clary była zamyślona -Clary... Coś nie tak? -Tak dużo jest nie tak. Dowiem się gdzie mieszkasz?! -Clary spokojnie. Dowiesz... -Kiedy?! Znamy się tydzień i jedyne co znam że Alec i Izzy to twoje przyszywane rodzeństwo, znam twój wiek i mam numer twojego telefonu! Ale nie wiem gdzie mieszkasz! Napewno dowiem się od Iz! Pa!... -Clary! Zaczekaj! Dowiesz się w swoim czasie! Clary! -Co? -Ok, chodź pokażę ci gdzie mieszkam-nagle zaczął dzwonić telefon Jace'a -Halo? -Jace, wracaj do Instytutu!-Krzykneła Izzy do słuchawki -Po co? -D.E.M.O.N.Y-Przeliterowała -E no ok-Rozłączył się-Clary kiedy indziej, pa -Pa!-Gdy Jace trochę się oddalił Clary poszła za nim "Gdzie on idzie" pomyślała. ***** Jace otwierał "Instytut Nocnych Łowców" tak to Clary przeczytała. Stała pod bramą i czekała aż, ktoś wyjdzie. Po 15 minutach wyszli mieli bardzo dużo broni. Clary zrobiła wystraszoną minę. Powstrzymawała się przed krzykiem odeszła od bramy, pobiegła do domu."Jace Iz i Alec to mordercy.?!" pomyślała. Doszła pod dom Maii. Akurat wychodziła jej siostra Elizabeth. -O.O Clary smutasz się? Czemu? -Nie jestem smutna, odejdź zaraz pójdę spod waszego domu-powiedziała wycierając łzy -Ok. Pa!-Clary szła nie wiedząc gdzie była przerażona jej kolega przyjaciółka i jej brat mają broń, są mordercami. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, deszcz padał jej łzy mieszały się z kroplami deszczu. Doszła di Hidden Park, usiadła na ławce. -Czemu akurat przydarza się to mi!-Krzyczała. Nagle koło niej ktoś usiadł -Clary? Tak się nazywasz prawda-ktoś szeptał jej do ucha -Kim jesteś-Odsuneła się -Spokojnie. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.-W ciemności zobaczyła u niego zielone oczy i blond włosy, bardzo jasny blond-Jestem Sebastian. Chodzę z tobą na plastykę. Kojarzysz? -Sebastian... Coś kojarze. O co chodzi? -Czemu płaczesz? Ktoś cię skrzywdził.? -Stwierdzasz czy pytasz? Nikt mnie nie skrzywdził, nie można od czasu do czasu popłakać w czasie deszczu? -No można, ale tak piękna dziewczyna jak ty nie powinna płakać. -Piękna? Czy ty mnie podrywasz? -Gdzież bym śmiał, bez zgody pięknej panienki nie mógłbym-Mówił spokojnie choć w półmroku było widać półuśmiech -A skąd wiesz, może się zgodziłam?-Clary wytarła łzy -A zgodziłaś? -Hmm... Niewiem, zastanowię się-Uśmiechneła się-To ja idę mama pewno się martwi. -Odprowadzę cię nie pozwolę by panienka wracała sama po nocach -Jak tam sobie chcesz-Sebastian odprowadził Clary do drzwi i czekał aż zamknie je mu przed nosem. -Jestem mamo.-Clary odpowiedziała cisza-Mamo?-Wyciągneła telefon włączyła i zadzwoniła do mamy, lecz telefon Jocelyn był w domu. Clary postanowiła zadzwonić do Luka on też nie odbierał. Poszła się umyć i poszła spać. ***** -Clary, obudź się, Clary-Clary otworzyła lekko oczy. Ujrzawszy Jace'a przykryła się kołdrą po brodę -Jace? Co tu robisz? -Clary, bo twoją mamę porwano. -Co?! I ty mi to dopiero teraz mówisz!? Było do mnie zadzwonić! -Przepraszam, też dowiedziałem się dziś więc tu przyszedłem.-Clary zaczeła łkać-Clary muszę ci coś powiedzieć... -Wiem jesteś nocnym czymś! -Skąd ty? -Szłam za tobą i dotarłam do twojego "Domu" który przede mną ukrywałeś, przeczytałam napis na bramie. Czekałam aż ktoś wyjdzie i zobaczyłam ciebie Iz i Aleca z bronią... -A później też za nami szłaś? -Po co by widzieć jak kogoś mordujecie!? Nie! Poszłam do Hidden Park... -Powinienem ci powiedzieć wcześniej, ale byś nie uwierzyła. Widziałaś bramę? -No, a co? -I widziałaś Instytut? -Nie widziałam świętego Pawła. Tak widziałam Instytut. -Nie jesteś przyziemną...-To powiedział jakby do siebie -Co to przyziemny? -Przyziemni to ludzie. -Skoro nie jestem człowiekiem, to kim? -Tego nie wiem. Przepraszam że ci wcześniej nie powiedziałem, napewno nie chcesz mnie znać. To pa -Jace-Nie zdążyła bo on już wyszedł. Wstała i poszła się ubrać. Ubrała biały T-shirt z napisem "I don't know", jeansy i czarne trampki. Związała włosy w koński ogon. Wyszła z mieszkania i skierowała się w stronę Hidden Park "Nie jesteś przyziemną" te słowa kręciły jej się po głowie. Usiadła na ławce. Założyła słuchawki i włączyła piosenki teraz leciała "Take on the world" od Sabriny Carpenter. Poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. "Isabelle-pomyślała-świetny moment!" -Clary? -Hmm.?-Wyciągneła słuchawki z uszu-O co chodzi? -Wybacz -Za co? Za to że nie powiedziałaś mi że jesteś Nocnym świrem?! -Cii... Nie krzycz żaden przyziemny nie może wiedzieć o świecie cieni. -Świat cieni? Co jeszcze może się dowiem że wampiry to przyjaciele wilkołaków? Błagam, ty i twoja rodzina dajcie mi spokój. -Dobrze- Iz odeszła smutna. -Clary? Cóż za spotkanie-"Oh kolejny, szczęście że to nie Lightwoodowie" -Hej Sebastian -Coś się stało? -Nie -Napewno?-Usiadł na ławce bardzo blisko Clary. Clarissa odwróciła glowę tak że ich usta dzieliły centymetry -Tak na pewno.-Sebastian przybliżył swoją twarz. Tak że do ust Clary miał zaledwie 10 milimetrów-Sebastian, co ty wyprawiasz? -Nic, tylko daje ci całusa-Sebastian pocałował Clary. Ona niewiadomo czemu rozchyliła swoje usta dając dostęp do pocałunków Sebastiana. -Sebastian?-Sebastian oderwał się od Clary-Co ty wyprawiasz? -Ally, hej-Uśmiechnął się-To ja już pójdę-Clary wstała i poszła ***** Clary wstąpiła do "Java Jones" i zauważyła Iz gadającą z jakimś brunetem. Podeszła trochę bliżej i słyszała kawałek rozmowy -... Doradź mi co mam zrobić, Alec strasznie przeżywa rostanie z Magnusem, Jace'owi spodobała się przyziemna, która przyziemną nie jest. -A ty? Czy ty masz problem? -Raphaelu ja chcę pomóc moim braciom, nie sobie. -Izzy zapamiętaj że Jace nie jest twoim bratem -Oh, Raphael myślałam że pomożesz, a nie będziesz mnie dołował. -Wybacz, a więc kim jest ta nie przyziemna? -Nazywa się Clarissa Fray, ma 15 lat chodzi do liceum im. Cassandry Clare. -Clarissa Fray, powiadasz? -Raphael o co chodzi? -Masz racje ona nie jest przyziemnym. -Więc kim?! -Ona jest Nefilim.-"Nefilim?-pomyślała Clary-Czy to jakaś sekta?" -Jest Nocnym Łowcą? -Tak Isabelle, jest tym kim ty , Alec i Jonathan. -Jace, on nazywa się Jace. -Isabelle -Tak? -Ona musi się dowiedzieć. -Od kogo? Clary nie chce z nami gadać. -A liceum? -Napewno już komuś powiedziała. -Nie będziesz wiedzieć gdy nie pójdziesz do liceum. Jutro ma już wiedzieć. A teraz żegnaj. -Żegnaj.-Izzy wyciągneła telefon. "Jutro w szkole, będę udawać że nie wiem". ****** Clary się obudziła. Ubrała się i wyszła. Przed domem nie zauważyła samochodu Jace'a. Z przyzwyczajenia czekała chwilę, nie pojawił się. "Clary co ty wyprawiasz przecież nie chcesz go widzieć" karciła się w głowie. Doszła smutna do szkoły, ponieważ było dużo czasu do dzwonka. Usiadła na murku. IV. Miłość czy nienawiść? Zauważyła stający samochód Jace'a z którego on wysiadał wraz z nim Izzy i Alec. Byli przygnębieni. Jak każdy w poniedziałek,lecz oni z innego powodu. -Clary...-Zaczął Alec -Spotkamy się na stołówce? Mamy ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.-Kontynuowała Iz. Jace stał w milczeniu. -Niby co? -Dowiesz się na stołówce-Powiedział Jace, aroganckim tonem -Odezwał się.-Clary przewróciła oczami i weszła do szkoły. Poszła do biblioteki. Od lekcji wymigała się tym że będzie pomagać bibliotekarce. Nadszedł czas lunchu. Poszła na stołówke, nikogo prócz jej i "Ich" nie było. -A więc co chcecie mi powiedzieć?-Mówiła dość poważnie i taką próbowała zachować minę. -Jace powiedz jej-powiedział Alec -Clary...-Zaczął i przełknął ślinę.-To wszystko jest dla nas czterech trudne...-Przerwała mu -Czterech? Jest was trójka. -A ty jesteś czwarta, dla ciebie też jest to trudne. Pamiętasz gdy ci...-Do stołówki wszedł Sebastian -Hej Cla... Czy ja wam przeszkadzam? Czy może mogę popatrzeć? -Znasz go Clary?-Spytał Jace, a wyraz "Go" powiedział z nienawiścią. -Tak, a co zasdrosny? -Nie, nie powinnaś go znać -A zabronisz mi? -Clary... -Mów mi to co chciałeś powiedzieć. -Powiem jak ten koleś wyjdzie -Ok ok idę. Pa Clary -Więc o co chodzi?! -Pamiętasz gdy ci...-Przerwała mu -Pamiętam. -Jesteś Nefilim. -Co to jest? -To nocny łowca. -Czyli jestem nocnym świrem?! -łowcą-poprawił ją Jace -Wielka mi różnica, nie będę jadła nie dobrze mi-Wyszła skierowała się do biblioteki. -Zaufaj im, mówią prawdę, choć wolałbym gdybyś była ze mną, jeśli wogule zgodzisz się być z nimi.-Usłyszała znajomy głos -Sebastian, o co ci? -Oh Clarisso, myślisz że to spotkanie w parku było "Przypadkowe"? -Nie było... Oto chodziło Jace'owi -Mądra dziewczynka, to jak czyją stronę wybierasz? Moją czy Jace'a. Zapewne moją wkońcu odwzajemniłaś pocałunek. -Nie wiem co mnie wtedy naszło, musiałam wyładować złą energię. -Wybieraj, Ja lyb Jace -Jace. -Zły wybór nie mądra dziewczynka. No cóż, bój się-Uśmiechnął się złośliwie-Pozdrów swojego chłopaka -On nie jest... -Będzie-Po tym słowie Sebastian zniknął. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach